


Near Misses And Lost Kisses

by BluesOnBlackParade



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: (probably), Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, great frustration on the part of the author, inappropriate noises, tavel, way too much blushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesOnBlackParade/pseuds/BluesOnBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last five words that came out of Naz Pouran’s mouth sounded more like hell than a sentence to Ike. Brian was on an assignment to track down a USB from an unspecified handler for an unspecified amount of time on a trip trough America.  That wasn't the bad thing- things had been awkward after what happened with Rachel. No, the bad part where Naz casually said the words “Ike, you're going with him.”</p><p>And Ike wasn't just annoyed that she called him Ike- because he was- but because she was so nonchalant about it. Just then he realised she was waiting for his response.</p><p>“Wha- What about Rebecca?” He asked, gesturing weakly to the agent. She smiled apologetically at him. “Mike?” He shook his head. Ike sighed.</p><p>“Aw, come on Ike.” Brian said throwing his arm around him. “It’ll be fun.”</p><p>Ike was going to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how your transport system works, the imperial system, travel time or basically anything else about America so try to make sense of my writing and if nothing makes sense, tell me.

The last five words that came out of Naz Pouran’s mouth sounded more like hell than a sentence to Ike. Brian was on an assignment to track down a USB from an unspecified handler for an unspecified amount of time on a trip trough America.That wasn't the bad thing- things had been awkward after what happened with Rachel. No, the bad part where Naz casually said the words “Ike, you're going with him.”

 

And Ike wasn't just annoyed that she called him Ike- because he was- but because she was so nonchalant about it. Just then he realised she was waiting for his response.

 

“Wha- What about Rebecca?” He asked, gesturing weakly to the agent. She smiled apologetically at him. “Mike?” He shook his head. Ike sighed.

 

“Aw, come on Ike.” Brian said throwing his arm around him. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Ike was going to scream.

 

 

Later, in the afternoon, Mike and Ike were leaning against Brian’s desk, speaking calmly. Well one of them was, Ike on the hand, was near hysteric. “Do you remember what happened last time?” He asked, taking a break to practically inhale the rest of his coffee. “I got stress on my hand! You wouldn't think that was possible, but it happened!” He said, waving one arm for emphasis.

 

Mike put a hand on the arm that was waving wildly in the air. “Calm down, it was an infection _caused_ by stress, and it’s not like it wasn't your fault for scratching at it either. What are you so scared of?” Ike could tell his colleague was enjoying this way more than he should. He shot him a look.

 

“‘M not scared.” Ike frowned, slumping onto the desk further.

 

“Is this about Rachel?” Mike asked, tilting his head in the way you would to to a child when they've fucked up.

 

“What do you think? Of course it is!” Ike shrieked, abandoning his empty paper coffee cup and starting up once again with the wild arm gestures. “Do you know how awkward it’s been?”

 

“Yes- I’m not sure if you know this, but I work with both of you.” Mike replied, half chuckling, grabbing Ike’s arms again and lowering them with that damn smile. “Come on, It’s expected to go for a month.”

 

Ike whined. He didn't see why the FBI couldn't just send some agents and take photo’s for Brian to analyse like they usually did. He voiced his thoughts to Mike, who said it was too “case specific” (whatever that meant) and that Brian needed to be there to pick up all the evidence. Yeah right.

 

Rebecca and Brian walked into the filing room together, the agent pulling the consultant by the arm with a playful smile on her lips. “Naz says you get a half day. So take Brian home, help him pack some _sensible_ things, but not much because you can buy stuff on the road. Ike, you can head back after, while Mike looks after Brian, and pack your things.”

 

Brian frowned and shook his arm free of Rebecca’s grip. “I’m not a child, I could have told them that.” But he smiled and clapped his hands. “Alright boys. Ready to go?” He said, avoiding eye contact with Ike.

 

Ike had to give the guy some credit. At least Brian was trying to be friendly about it. It was an uncomfortable position to be in, and really it should have been Ike trying to fix what happened. But in all honesty, he was shirking away from it.

 

That being said, they all headed to the elevator and traveled down to the parking lot making light, friendly conversation. They piled into an FBI issued SUV- Ike sat in the back seat, of course- and headed to Brian’s apartment. They sat in the car in a half-comfortable silence until Brian started turning around to show Ike vines of things blowing up and cute animals he couldn't help smiling at. Through the rear view mirror, he saw Mike grin and wink at him. He rolled his eyes.

 

At the apartment, Mike helped Brian find a luggage bag and Ike stood in the walk in closet, picking out some outfits. Wait… Anyway. He ended up picking out a few T-Shirts, two of those itchy cardigans Brian liked, some jeans, some shorts, a pair of shoes and a snapback.

 

“Pack me some swimming trunks!” Brian yelled from the bedroom at an unnecessary level, seeing as Ike was only about ten feet away. Ike huffed and grabbed some board shorts them opened the underwear drawer. Cringing, he lifted the corners of a few pairs of boxers, throwing them onto Brian’s bed as quickly as possible, and then did the same with some board shorts.

 

Ike turned and was about to leave the closet when he saw a shirt in the bottom of the shirts draw. It was the only folded shirt, Ike picked it up carefully. It was a black casual shirt with a white graphic on the from, when he unfolded, he realised the Bruntouchables logo across the front and smiled lovingly. He stood like that for a few minutes until Mike cleared his throat, leaning in the doorway of the walk-in.

 

Ike left the apartment, dropping the shirt on the bed as he walked by. He walked the two blocks to his flat, smiling as he did. Ike thought there was so inherently beautiful about the way the shirt was precisely folded and placed in the bottom of the draw, so not to mess it up of damage it, there was something so _Brian_ about it. So he couldn't help but smile.

 

Ike unlocked the door to his small apartment and found a silver, hard shelled suitcase. He laid it in the middle of his bed and began to neatly fold casual clothes into the suitcase systematically. He selected his clothes near the same way he did Brian’s, and then started packing his essentials. Toiletries, laptop, phone, chargers, a notebook, a drawing book, pencils, a reading book, and then decided on bringing some swimming trunks.

 

Ike stared around the room, feeling like he was forgetting something. He carefully checked through his luggage bag and frowned. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his Bruntouchable t-shirt, savouring the feeling of the soft cloth between his fingers for a moment before carefully placing it in. The feeling of forgetting had been sated.

 

Ike looked at the digital watch on his wrist, it was five in the evening. At least he didn't have to go back to the office or Brian’s apartment. He sighed and sat on the floor in his room, he was restless to see what this trip would bring. There was this small part of Ike that was excited about how he would get to spend time alone with Brian, the other part of Ike wanted to curl his arms around his head and whine about how he would _have_ to spend time alone with Brian.

 

Eventually he finished packing some stray items and took his suitcase off his bed, placing it beside his door. The sky was dark by the time Ike kicked off his pants, pulled off his shirt, and fell onto his bed. It was a hot night, so he kicked away the sheets from his bed and let his face fall onto his plush, white pillow.   
  
And then he screamed into that pillow.

 

 

Three blocks away, Mike had just finished packing for the “incompetent man-child” that is Brian, because apparently he thought a small gum ball machine was a necessity and needed to be fought on this topic. Mike left soon after, huffing about how he never did anything to deserve this job. 

 

“Thank’s Mikey. You know I love you.” Brian called, waiting at the doorway to make sure his bodyguard was well and truly gone.

 

Brian went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and changed into some sweatpants then hopped into his bed. He stared at the celling where he had stuck some glow-in-the-dark stars and sighed, letting his thoughts run wild. He was almost asleep when Ike flooded his thoughts. Brian reached under his pillow and pulled out the Skeletonwitch shirt Ike had worn the… ugh… morning after. He’d been nursing this weird crush for far too long, and even NZT Brian couldn't help him, trying to distract him with sex with other people only made it worse. He inhaled the fading smell of Ike and drifted off to sleep. He was far too gone to shove it back under his pillow.

 

 

When Brian woke in the morning he was being shaken by Mike. “Brian, get up.” He turned his back to his bodyguard. Mike pulled of his sheets and Brian curled closer around the article of clothing in his grip, but it was yanked away from him. He shot up and got out of bed.

 

“I am not going to miss you Mike.” Brian said sulkily, snatching the shirt and shoving it in his luggage bag on the way out. Mike smiled and chuckled, he would be glad to have Brian gone for a while. He gave Brian his pill for probably the last time in a while with a grin.

 

Brian had some breakfast, got changed and stood in the living room, giving it a once over to see if there was anything he’d missed. He was thinking about taking a spare NZT pill but then though better of it, considering the fact Ike would probably give him one if it was necessary. Mike and Brian travelled down the elevator to the parking lot and got into the black SUV. When Brian did his seatbelt, Mike gave him a stern look.  
  
“What. What?” The consultant asked a little defensively.

 

“Take it easy on Ike. He’s really worried about this trip. Don't be a dick.” Mike spoke, not taking his eyes off Brian.

 

“Fine! God! I wasn't planning on it. Happy?” He took out his phone and looked down at it. Mike drove them to the stain station and parked. He didn't move. Brian glanced up.

 

“Don’t get my friend shot again, Brian.” He said with a small smile.

 

Brian grinned and got out of the car. “Goodbye, Mike.”


	2. Departure!

Ike stood in Grand Central Station wearing a jeans and a tight, white t-shirt, sunglasses hanging off the collar and a laptop bag slung over his shoulder- dressed to impress in every sense of the word. He held onto a full cup of coffee in one hand and some files in the other. He took a large sip of his pumpkin spice latte, mentally prepping himself for this trip. He _needed_ a pumpkin spice latte for a problem like this.

 

“Hey stranger!” The consultant appeared in front of him with a massive smile, causing Ike to jump and spill some of his coffee on his hand. Brian tried to restrain himself as he watched as his bodyguard lick it off his wrist, biting his lip and looking away.

 

“Hey.” Ike eventually replied, wiping his hand on his jeans. He tucked his files into his bag and grabbed the handle of his silver suitcase and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Brian met his look and grasped his own bag, shaking it a little so the handle popped out. Ike huffed a laugh.  


“I’m liking the whole casual look, Ike.” Brian said, letting his eyes rake over his minder’s body, the rational part of his mind chiming in to remind him “professional thoughts”. Five thirty in the morning was far too early for shit like this.

 

“Right… Thanks.” Ike said, shifting under the gaze. He watched as Brian shook his head quickly. The two of them started walking in a tense silence. Why did things have to be so awkward? Oh right, because Ike just had to go sleep with Brian’s sister.

 

“Oh um, here’s your ticket.” Ike smiled tightly, passing Brian a paper ticket. Brian held onto it, looking over at the bodyguard. He stumbled a little as they got off the escalator to platform 9. He blushed and mumbled a thanks.

 

The train was already at the platform when they got there. It was a shiny, new looking cross-country train. They boarded and traveled down the train to where they would be. Ike was silently praying they didn't have to spend two nights on some gross vinyl seats. He looked down at his ticket properly for the first time, ROOMETTE 5 was printed on the side of it. Ike sagged in relief as they navigated their way to the room.

 

The roomette was small but comfortable, with a bunk bed- the bottom one a double and the top a single-, a small desk next to it with a chair. The floor was lined with navy blue carpet and a matching curtain drawn halfway across a large window between the two bunks.

 

“Nice digs.” Brian exclaimed, pushing his way past Ike and dropping his backpack on the bottom bed and leaving his luggage bag on the floor before throwing himself on the bed. “I bags bottom bunk.” He let out a deep sigh of self satisfaction, sprawling across the bed and letting his shirt ride up.

 

“Great, thanks.” Ike dumped his suitcase by the door, taking off his shoulder bag and hauling it onto his bed. He tried not to look at Brian as a blush crept up from his neck and made it’s way onto his cheeks. He grabbed onto the metal ladder, pulling himself onto the bed with a grunt.

 

Ike dropped a manila folder down onto Brian’s bed and the consultant opened it, burying his face in it to hide his blush at the noise Ike had just made. He absorbed the information in the debrief folder at a glance for later when he received his pill, grinning at a highlighted bit where it said the FBI had set up an account for ‘strictly essentials’ on the trip such as food and accommodation. The document was signed off by Naz Pouran and some other official.

 

Brian already knew they were travelling to Wyoming for a lead on a guy, who knew a guy, but apart from that he didn't have an idea where to start. This was by far the hardest case Brian had ever worked on, and that’s why he needed to be there. He wasn't complaining though, he was always up for a road trip, especially if it was with the guy he’d been crushing on since they first met. Brian yawned and let his head drop back onto his pillow, he cast the folder aside and shut his eyes.

 

Ike sat in the top bunk, furiously blushing at the image floating around his mind of Brian’s exposed stomach and bare neck. He had this weird grin on his face thinking about it. Sure he liked Brian, but would anything ever happen with him? No. Because he’d be sleeping with his sister by association. As well as the fact that Brian was most probably straight.

 

Also, what had he meant by ‘liking the causal look’? Ike was probably overthinking this one right? Probably. Overthinking was one of the few things Ike was _very_ good at. He brushed away the thoughts as the train set in motion.

 

“I’m going to rest for a few hours, tell me if you need something.” Ike heard Brian mumble. God, he could listen to that voice forever. Ike hummed in response, not really thinking about the words.

 

 

When Brian woke up it was nine in the morning, and Ike’s watch was beeping. He rubbed his bleary eyes and looked over at the desk in the corner where Ike was sitting on the chair with his feet propped up on the desk. He was reading a tattered penguin book that had seen better days. Brian yawned and Ike looked over.

 

Ike reached took his feet off the table and reached into his pocket, fishing out a small bag and throwing it to Brian. He looked back to his book, not really bothered to invest his mind into how painfully cute Brian looked, sleepy and dazed.

 

Brian took the pill and swallowed it dry. He closed his eyes and put his head back onto the pillow. “What are you reading?” He asked gruffly.

 

“Um, it’s Alice In Wonderland,” The bodyguard replied absently, turning a page. “It’s my favourite book. My mum used to read it to me- from this exact copy actually.”

 

“Oh nice.” Brian said, thinking if it might have been something worth his time or wether he could just look at the pages and not really read it. He felt that if it meant something to Ike, it’s probably something worth his time. Besides, he’d never actually read it before.

 

“You can borrow it if you wan’t, I’ve read it like, a million times.” Ike offered, holding out the book to the consultant. 

 

“Nah, you enjoy it.” Brian said lightly, pulling out his laptop from his backpack that he left on the bed. He started researching the case a little bit, stealing glances of Ike every so often and smiling at his laptop screen.

 

_‘Okay, so at least things weren't as as awkward now.’_ Brian thought absently to himself. He was wondering how long could it last. All it would take was if one of them mentioned Rachel and then it would go back to being a frustratingly tense relationship. Brian _really_ hated that because he loved when he and Ike got along, and Ike would open up about something like his book, or tell a hilarious story about his training at Quantico. Things were easier then.

 

As long as Brian could restrain himself whenever Ike made a noise, and Ike could not blush every time he saw a little bit of Brian’s flesh, it looked like it could be smooth sailing.

 

‘B _ut hey, not everything can go according to plan. The universe doesn't work that way.’_ Brian’s intrusive and cryptic thoughts chimed in. That evil little part of him that loved when things went wrong allowed Brian to grin in excited anticipation.


End file.
